Prophecy
by CassidyRose
Summary: Long ago, a child was lost. Could she be the one to fulfill the prophecy? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor do I make any money from this.

Welcome to the first updated and revised chapter!

The clock on the wall ticked on, every passing second adding to the tension within the silent room. Paige's knee bounced, betraying her nerves, along with her fingers twisting around themselves in her lap. She waited in her supervisor's office, quietly and filled with anxiety.

As of late, her absences of work had only increased, due to the rising numbers of demon slayings requiring the full and complete Power of Three. Though despite this, Paige had been doing her absolute best to take on any extra small jobs she could, and she had thought things were getting better. The temp job service needed someone reliable however, and she couldn't help but fear that they were deciding she wasn't that person.

After what felt like an eternity, Paige's supervisor entered the room and greeted her cordially, to which the worried woman immediately launched into a string of excuses, each one more ridiculous than the last. The older woman silenced her with an upraised hand as she sat down.

"Ms. Matthews, please, breathe. You're not fired if that's what you fear."

The revelation silenced Paige almost instantly. Mrs. Gates smiled, letting a bit of the cordiality fall and continued, "I'm giving you one last chance. Despite your absences, you're a good worker, and everybody you've actually completed a job with has given you quite marvelous references."

Paige nodded quickly, just barely able to keep the wide grin from her face, eager to do anything to prove that she could do what was required of her. The thirst to prove herself pulsed through her veins, she needed this. "There is an opening for a substitute teacher at the local high school, it's for language and poetry, that sort of thing. Are you interested?"

With a smile, the clever witch couldn't help but think of the numerous little rhymes she and her sisters had thought up through the last year. She nodded. "Yes", she replied, determination in her voice, "I am definitely interested."

Alyssa sat down in the classroom heavily, dropping her bag beside her seat. Resting her chin in her hand, the girl eyed the woman currently leaned over the instructions the former teacher had left. Her brow was scrunched, as if concentrating, giving Alyssa the chance to inspect her closely without being noticed.

The woman, about Alyssa's height, had her dark hair pulled back and twisted with a clip low on her neck, and her clothing screamed 'I'm not used to dressing professionally.' It wasn't hard to see that the boys in class would be taking a sudden interest in literature for the next several weeks before old and doddering Mrs. Helfrom would return. The elderly teacher had given no reason as to her absence, but then again, the teacher rarely spoke outside teaching and scolding.

Interrupting Alyssa's thoughts as the last student sat, the woman stood up straight with a smile and greeted the class.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Matthews and I will be here for the next few weeks."

Alyssa rose a brow in slight amusement as the woman spoke as if she were anything more than a substitute.

"I am going to start by taking attendance, so when I call your name just say 'here'."

Ms. Matthews picked through the list carefully, pronouncing most of the name correctly without missing a beat. However, when she reached the point where Alyssa knew her name was next, the woman froze, her eyes scanning the name for several silent seconds before reading aloud, "Alyssa Halliwell."

The girl responded with, "Here", at the very same second as her eyes locked with the confused expression Ms. Matthews was currently wearing. For a moment Paige fought inwardly, arguing that it was just a coincidence, just a name; even though she always got these jobs for a reason. She continued refusing to show any more outward signs of concern, "Riley Holcomb."

Alyssa made a face at Riley as the woman returned her gaze to her paper, causing the girl to return her look with a motion that stated that the sub was clearly insane. Alyssa nodded in agreement with a grin, then frowned as she noticed a little glow outside the classroom door. She was about to comment to Riley before the sub suddenly stood and excused herself with a half smile that said she was hiding something.

Paige stepped outside the classroom, closing the door behind her and Alyssa leaned over to Riley with a conspiratorial grin. "Watch this", she whispered to her friend, a mischievous smirk on her face. She lifted her hand and the chalk rose from where it rested at the bottom of the blackboard. Alyssa moved her hand like she was writing, the chalk mimicking her movements as it wrote on the blackboard: _I'm watching you_.

The class, used to things like this happening to any substitutes that came through, covered their laughter as best as they could and sat as quietly as possible while they waited for the unsuspecting woman to return. No one but Riley knew that Alyssa did all the pranks that happened to subs, but they thoroughly enjoyed it. Alyssa snickered a little and waited for the woman to walk back into the room.

Paige stepped out of the classroom and shut the door softly behind her, frowning as she saw Leo standing there with a less than happy look on his face. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh Leo.. not today, please."

Leo appeared almost genuinely sorry and said, "Your sisters need you, demon problems." Paige opened her eyes with a scowl.

"Of course. Don't demons do anything but try to attack us?"

The man looked as if to answer before Paige shook her head.

"Nevermind. I have a better question, there's a girl in there named Halliwell, what's up with that?" Leo looked surprised and started to open his mouth again, but before he could speak, Paige put her hand up and shushed him.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I hear laughing from in there." She motioned back to the classroom. "I can't come right now. But if you know what's up with mini-Halliwell, you can tell me after class." With that, she turned on her heel and left a stunned Leo outside the classroom.

Alyssa watched the classroom door open and grinned, excited for the reaction this new sub would make.

It was a little over a month ago that Alyssa had found out about her 'abilities', shortly after she turned fourteen. She had used them at any opportunity and in the last couple of days that was what had driven away all the subs that would normally watch the class while the regular teacher was gone. She looked forward to the new challenge of striking fear into another substitute.

The woman walked in and the moment her eyes met the board, a look of shock covered her pale face. However, this lasted only a second before turned and looked straight at Alyssa, sending little bits of electricity straight through the girl. Alyssa waited for her reaction, but the bell rang too soon. She stood up quickly and started to get her things together, eager to leave the classroom.

Paige cleared her throat and asked in a voice that said there was no option, "Ms. Halliwell, please stay after."

Alyssa's brow creased as she bid a short farewell to Riley, turning to face the front of the room.

She walked to the desk with heavy steps and tried to play it off as if she had no idea what the woman wanted her for.

"Yes, Ms. Matthews?" Paige scowled, not fooled.

"Don't pull that innocent act on me you little witch. Who are you? And what do you want?"

Alyssa looked at her surprised, not that she was angry, but that she used the word witch. That was what Alyssa always called herself in her head when she used her powers.

"Witch? I'm Alyssa Halliwell, I'm not a witch, and I want to go home", she looked at Paige with some small challenge in her eyes. The woman narrowed her eyes. "Then what are you, a demon? How did you do that on the board? I wasn't gone long enough for you to write it."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it, huh?"

Paige leaned forward a little bit, danger practically seeping from her pores. "I'll tell you why, because none of the other students share a last name with a long line of witches." Alyssa opened and closed her mouth several times before regaining control of herself and shaking her head.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Uncertainty painted Alyssa's features.

"Aren't you?"

Paige remained silent, watching as conflicting thoughts flitted across the young girl's face. To believe or not to believe? She didn't wait for Alyssa to speak again.

"No. I'm not. And I'm wagering I got this job for a reason, you."

"I'm not important though. I'm just a kid." Paige's lips quirked a bit into a half smile.

"A kid with powers. You think that's not important? I'm betting you're adopted, yeah?"

Alyssa nodded without speaking, a jumble of thoughts all trying to process themselves at the same time.

"That's what I figured. Do you know anything about your birth parents? Anything at all?"

This question made Alyssa grin a bit sheepishly. She hadn't known anything about her birth parents..until recently. When she had first discovered her powers, she had used them to break into the records office at the hospital where she had to have been born. They wouldn't give her any information before, due to her age, but she had managed to steal her file before getting caught and sent home with a warning. Nodding, Alyssa responded.

"I know my mother's name. It was Pheobe."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and this flippin awesome plot!!

"Thanks for the reviews!! I love you guys! XD

My first reviewers!!

MandyMoore

blue

crs529

lil charmed

smartie4eva

--------------------

Paige stared at the girl for a moment, a shocked look overtaking her features. Alyssa stared at her with a slightly confused look on her face. "So why does it matter to you anyway?", asked Alyssa, crossing her arms in a defensive posture. Paige shook her head a little and said, "It matters because that means were related. Pheobe is my sister."

Alyssa dropped her arms in surprise and said, "That's not possible, my adoptive parents said I had no living relatives. Why would they have lied?" Paige shrugged a little and said, "I don't know." She thought for a minute and a determined look came over her face. "Come on", she said, grabbing Alyssa's arm. "We've gotta have a talk with your mother and then find Piper."

"Who's Piper?", asked Alyssa in confusion.

Paige stood and said, "Mine and Pheobe's other sister. Come on."

Without any warning, Paige orbed right out of the classroom, just before several students walked in.

-------

Pheobe leaned on her desk, her head in her hands. Something was going to happen she knew. She felt a vision coming, but it got stuck somehow and was causing her a major headache. She groaned a little and heard someone orb in.

Knowing that it could only be Leo with demon business, she shook her head, still leaning on her hands and said, "I'm not here, go away." Paige huffed and said, "Hello Mother Pheobe." Pheobe's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

Paige, still holding on to a very dizzy Alyssa said, "This would be your daughter." Phoebe opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

Before she could say anything Alyssa spoke, yanking her arm out of Paige's grasp. "What was that? Where are we?" She looked at Paige with angry defiance. "And you called me a witch." She caught Pheobe's eye.

Phoebe laughed a little and said, "She looks just like Grams when she was being stubborn." She shook her head a little and said, "How did you find her?" Paige shook her head impatiently and said, "The more important thing is, when did you have her? And with who?" Pheobe's face paled. "Ummm... I don't think you would want to know..."

Paige frowned and said, "Pheobe...what did you do? Phoebe grinned sheepishly and said, "Can we talk at home? Please?" She stood and walked around her desk and grabbed Paige's hand. They orbed out.

-------

Piper cried out as she hit the wall above the couch. The demon that was attacking was after Wyatt and Chris...again. Even though the boys were only five and three, they were currently the most powerful beings in this dimension. At least as far as anyone knew. Piper threw out her hands, causing an explosion that blew the demon apart. She huffed out a breath and pushed her disheveled hair back from her face.

A cloud of blue orbs appeared at the foot of the stairs. Piper stood, ready to yell at Leo for not getting her sisters soon enough. To her surprise, it wasn't Leo, but Paige that solidified. Even more surprisingly, she had Pheobe and someone else in tow.

Piper put her hands on her hips and said,"Where the heck were you about two seconds ago?"

Paige grinned sheepishly and said,"In the air in millions of tiny pieces?"

Piper rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever." Her attention turned to the girl attempting to blend into the wall and run away at the same time. "Who's this?"

Paige put her arm around Alyssa's shoulder to make her more comfortable and to curb any escape attempts. "This is Pheobe's daughter, Alyssa."

"What?!", Piper cried. "When did that happen? And with who?!" Pheobe shifted uncomfortably. "Ummm... Maybe I should start from the beginning?"

"Yes", said Piper,"yes, beginnings are good."

Pheobe took a deep breath and started. "It happened when I was in New York, right after Grams died, and before we found the Book. I got sort of a serious relationship with...um... anyway. Things happened", she gestured toward Alyssa. "When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out, me and...um...the guy, decided to give her up. We knew it would create complications... Later I found out that the guy knew about these magical complications, and I've been trying to find her ever since. It makes me glad that I requested her last name to stay the same as mine, Halliwell. I wanted to be able to find her if I ever felt ready for a baby." Tears started to fill Pheobe's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, and I wish I had never given you up.."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes and said,"Who was this guy?" Pheobe flushed and said,"Does it really matter?" Alyssa glared and said,"I've been called a witch, found out my mother is alive and has sisters, dissappeared into blue lights... Given up at birth... What do you think?" Pheobe sighed. "Just like grams," she murmured. She grabbed Alyssa's hand and led her to the couch and sat down. "Your father is a demon," she said, the pain evident in her voice. "He changed his face and name to fool me and then when I gave you up he would look for you. His name was Barry, but now I know his real name was Barbus."

"Oh. My. God.", interrupted Paige. "Barbus? Sick." Pheobe glared at her till she looked sorry. "Anyway," she continued. "He was a demon and so are you. You are half demon and half witch, but because your witch side never woke up, neither did the demon part." She sighed. "I think meeting us woke it up." Alyssa stared at her in disbelief. "You- you have issues lady!!" Alyssa jumped up and ran out of the front door, not looking back. 'I thought this was real', she thought. 'I thought I found her...' Piper and Paige sat down next to Pheobe as she began to cry in earnest.

--------

Far away underground...

"Excellent", murmured the demon, watching the girl run in his cauldron. "Now she thinks they're lying, I can use her now." With a small smirk on his face, Barbus disappeared in flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!! Sorry it took soo long. Writer's block sucks!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alyssa Haliwell", called out Paige, taking role

Hello peeps!! I'm so excited that I finally cracked this chapter!! It was a beast!

--

The next day...

--

Paige wrote on the board distractedly, thinking about the events of the previous day. Not only had they failed to convince Alyssa, they had further alienated her. The sound of the classroom door opening made Paige turn and look to see who was coming into the classroom. A cold look from the girl silenced Paige. She was surprised that Alyssa was even at school after what had happened the day before. Paige turned around the continued to write on the board, doing her best to ignore the holes that Alyssa was boring into her back with her ferocious glare. They had just started a section on the Salem witch trials, and unfortunately bad coincidence. Alyssa refused to pay attention as Paige spoke about the trials where innocent women were put to death on suspicion of witchcraft.

As the bell rang, Alyssa jumped up, determined not to get caught last in the classroom. Paige cleared her throat and said, "Miss Halliwell, please stay back." Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the redhead and said, "What now? More smoke and mirrors? Or are you just going to string me along again?" Paige had an anguished expression on her face. "Please, we weren't stringing you along. How else would we know about your powers?" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess." Paige tried again. "If you don't let us protect you, your demon father could try to use you and your powers to destroy everything good. You need us."

Alyssa turned her back to Paige and said, "I don't need you. All you and your freakish family have done is hurt me, so leave me alone or I will make you leave me alone." Paige hung her head and turned away from the angry girl. The girl 'hmmphed' and walked out of the classroom door, right into the arms of her adoptive parents. "Mom? Dad", said Alyssa, confused. "What are you doing here?" Alyssa's mother had tears in her eyes and her father looked strained.

"Alyssa honey", started Alyssa's mother. "We want you to meet someone who has been looking for you for a long time." A some-what tall, dark-haired man stepped out from behind Alyssa's parents. He was clad in a black turtleneck sweater, slacks and black dress shoes. His dark eyes had an unreadable emotion in them as he fiddled with his hands. "Um, hello, Alyssa", he said in a deep hypnotic voice. "I'm..uh..I'm your biological father." Alyssa looked back and forth between her parents and the man. "But...I...you're, I mean..what?", Alyssa stammered. Alyssa's parents jumped in to explain. "He never married your mother and she got rid of you without his knowledge, just to spite him. He has been looking for you for years."

Alyssa looked at the man again. He still held some of that unreadable emotion in his eyes, accompanied by a small amount of worry that was creeping up on him. "And your name is...?", she asked. "Oh, yes", he said quickly. "My name is Barry Raef." A flash of recognition sped through the girl's mind before she shook it away. "So now what?" She saw her parents exchange a look. "What?" Her father took a deep breath. "Well", he said slowly. "We think, your mother and I...we think you should go stay with Barry for a while, so you can get to know each other." A lightning bolt of shock shot Alyssa in the heart. "Okay", she said in almost a whisper, too shocked to say no. Barry smiled then, a broad smile, much like her own. He put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the door.

--

Alyssa smiled at Barry. For the last couple of hours they had just been talking at a place called Quake, and Alyssa enjoyed it. There were times when he said something that seemed weird to her, but he quickly recovered himself and continued normal conversation. When he started to ask about her school, she remembered what had happened the previous day. She changed the subject. "Tell me about my mother." A surprised look crossed Barry's face, followed by a calculating look that Alyssa didn't notice. "Well", he said. "You mother was the love of my life for a time. But then...she didn't tell me about you, she gave you. I went to visit her one day and I heard a baby crying, you. Your mother kept me from you that day, and when I kept trying to see you, she gave you away. She would rather have given you away that let you see your father. After that I couldn't find her..or you."

Alyssa looked at him with pity in her eyes. "How did you find me now?" Barry hesitated. "I searched millions of..adoption agencies. I knew I found you when..." He stopped. Shock crossed his face, followed what almost looked like fear. "How did they find me here?", he muttered. "I left no trail." His eyes flickered between something behind Alyssa to her. "What?", she questioned, not understanding his fear filled muttering. Barry's eyes snapped to her, something in them that wasn't there before. "Quickly", he said. "You have powers correct? So do I. Your mother has them too, but she uses them poorly. It is my duty to take her and her sisters down, will you help?" Shock registered on Alyssa's face at those few words. "I-I don't know", she said. Barry stood, putting his hand out to Alyssa. "Choose now, are you on my side, or theirs?" Barry pointed behind Alyssa to three women who were now rushing towards them. Recognition threw Alyssa into a panic. She turned back to Barry and grabbed his hand. The moment she made contact the two disappeared into flames.

Phoebe lunged to catch the two, barely missing, grasping only air. A strangled noise escaped her throat. "Come on guys… We have to save..my daughter.."

I'm sorry it's sorta short… Don't vanquish me!! … So yeah… I'll make the next one a lot longer kay? Lotsa love!!


End file.
